Calcetines de lana para Navidad
by Yo-Yo Fire
Summary: El director del colegio recuerda sus primeras navidades en el Valle Godric junto a sus hermanos pequeños Aberforth y Ariana. Sin duda la mágia de esa navidad le durará toda la vida, deseando volver a tener en sus manos un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.


**Calcetines de Lana para Navidad**

La navidad, un día de celebración, de alegría, de ilusiones, de recuerdos. La navidad tal vez es la época en que une familias, amistades…y donde el amor llena cada hogar y rincón del mundo, porque por mucho que nos sentimos despreciados, abandonados, la navidad, simplemente no hay lugar para sentimientos tan negativos.

En una calle del Valle Godric, donde reinaba la noche, cada uno de sus habitantes, mágicos, muggels, e incluso mascotas, dormían plácidamente, mientras caían copos de nieve. Los copos de nieve brillantes a la luz de la luna, parecían pequeñas lucecitas las cuales ponían mucha atención una niña pequeña junto a su hermano mayor.

-Parece que estén cayendo estrellas ¿verdad?-dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa era bonita, alegre, aun así el deje enfermizo de su piel pálida la hacia parecer más enferma aun.

-Deberías volver acostarte, mañana será un día largo, con muchos regalos.-le dijo su hermano, mientras sus ojos azules centelleaban de emoción debajo de sus gafas de media luna.

La pequeña se acostó en su cama, mientras su hermano la arropaba. Con eso le dio un beso en la mejilla, le deseo buenas noches, y cerro la puerta tras de si.

El joven, de pelo cobrizo, volvió a su habitación, no sin antes echar una última mirada a su hogar, a su nuevo hogar, puesto que no había pasado ni un año que se habían mudado al Valle Godric, sus motivos, no le gustaba hablar de ello, aun así, el no tenia vergüenza de decirlo, su padre había sido encarcelado de por vida en Azkaban por atacar a unos muggels.

El hecho de que su padre hubiera hecho semejante acto, el seguía viendo a los muggels como unos seres extraordinarios, que le sorprendía cada vez más sus cachivaches y aparatos que funcionaban sin magia, y en muchas ocasiones podían resultar muy útiles.

Sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo, hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta, la abrió con cuidado, dentro, un muchacho de cuatro años menor que él, dormía en una de las dos camas. Se detuvo en el umbral y observó aquella habitación que compartía con él. Su parte estaba ordenada, la otra hecha un desastre. Los ronquidos de su hermano menor resonaban a su alrededor. Antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar pasar el día para ver el nuevo que le esperaba, suspiro, no podía coincidir el sueño, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Finalmente dejó su mundo del intelecto y razonamiento para caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Albus, despierta,¡los regalos!.-la voz medio adormecida pero alegre de su hermano Aberforth lo despertaba, junto a él la pequeña Ariana emocionada.

-Aun es muy temprano.- se quejó, si, Albus Dumbledore, el que años más tarde sería el más grande hechicero de todos los tiempos, se quejaba por levantarse pronto, al fin y al cabo tan solo eran niños.

Finalmente con dejes de curiosidad bajó al salón, para ver que regalos tendría ese año, aun tenia la esperanza de que no le volvieran a regalar libros. Albus Dumbledore se había convertido en un niño prodigio en Hogwarts, desde entonces la gente tendía a regalarle libros, pero Albus seguía siendo un chico normal, y le gustaba lo mismo que a los demás.

-Otro libro y grageas de todos los sabores-dijo, hecho una mirada al remitente, como no, era su amigo Elphias Doge, lo había conocido en su primer año, la gente solía burlarse de él, pero sin duda el corazón de Albus albergaba a cualquiera, puesto que siempre veía el lado bueno de las personas.

-Al.-la voz enfermiza acompañada de una leve tos, lo saco de sus pensamientos, a su lado se encontraba su hermana pequeña.- Toma, este es mi regalo, le pedí a mamá que te lo comprara, a mi me gustó, yo puse el papel de regalo, siento que este un poco arrugado.

Sin duda no era el regalo con mejor aspecto, y el papel de regalo cuyos dibujos se movían, acababa medio espachurrado en el medio.

-Gracías Ariana.-dijo sonriéndole, cogió el paquete y lo abrió.

Nunca había pensado que algo tan sencillo le haría feliz, tampoco pensó que seria el único regalo de su vida que le gusto de verdad y que muchos años después lo desearía con toda su alma.

Albus abrió el paquete, dentro contenía unos calcetines de lana gruesos, a rayas de color rojo y dorado, y un reno dibujado a los lados. Abrazó a su hermana, y le dio las gracias de nuevo. Fue el único regalo que realmente le había importado y cuyo recuerdo estará marcado hasta el fin de sus días.

Albus Dumbledore había superado ya los noventa, se mostraba ante el mundo un gran hechicero e inteligente, aunque por mucho que le pidiesen para ser ministro de magia, su vocación era sin duda el enseñar a los jovenes magos y brujas.

Llamarón a la puerta tres veces.

-¿Profesor? ¿Profesor Dumbledore?-dijo alguien, mientras cerraba la puerta al entrar.

Aquel lugar era el más extraño del castillo, el más curioso y sin duda el más interesante, y ese lugar era el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, ex profesor de Transformaciones y ahora director del colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts.

-Oh, Minerva, lo siento.-dijo sacó la cabeza del pensadero, e inmediatamente depositó los recuerdos que tenía en su mente en el, uno era curioso. Después de ver ese recuerdo, le vino a la cabeza otro, cuando el joven Harry Potter, entro en Hogwarts cinco años atrás…

_"-¿Señor…profesor Dumbledore…¿puedo preguntarle algo?_

_-Es evidente que ya lo has hecho. -sonrió Dumbledore.- Sin embargo puedes hacerme una pregunta más._

_-¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?_

_-¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana."_

Aun así, por muchas navidades que pasaran, la gente seguía empeñándose en regalarle libros, y añoraba más aquellos calcetines de lana que le había regalado su hermana en su primera navidad en el Valle Godric.

-Señor, no se si debía de indagar en sus asuntos, pero me preguntaba que estaba recordando en el pensadero momentos antes en que le interrumpí.-la profesora McGonagall lo miraba curiosa mientras que el director la acompañaba al Gran Comedor. Sin duda Minerva McGonagall tenía una vista aguda en algunas ocasiones.

-Otra navidad se va Minerva.-dijo sonriendo, la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.- El tiempo pasa pero esta noche tenemos una cena exquisita, y de postre hay pastel de chocolate, si no nos damos prisa, los demás profesores se nos adelantaran.

¿Postres? ¿Pasteles de chocolate? Sin duda Minerva McGonagall no esperaba aquella respuesta, sin embargo por mucho que intentara ver el significado de esas palabras, nunca entendería las palabras del director.

Otra navidad había pasado, y nuestro querido Albus Dumbledore, el hechicero más grande de su tiempo, seguía sin recibir esos gruesos calcetines de lana que tanto deseaba.


End file.
